a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to cigarette and cigar lighters that may be anchored by a cord, chain or other connector, so as to control use of the lights and to reduce or eliminate loss thereof. In addition, unlike other lighters with chain clips and hooks, the present invention lighters are constructed with the clip area inside the lighter housing so as to avoid protrusions in the pocket, reduce any injuries therefrom, and allow the lighters to be stood up, if desired.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of lighters and attachments therefor, including direct and indirect connections:
U.S. Pat. No. D441,494 S to Chen describes a transparent cigarette lighter case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,782 B1 to Torres et al. describes a lighter clip for use with a cigarette pack that is inexpensively manufactured from a material such as injection-molded plastic. A generally three-sided clip is sized and shaped to fit across the width and depth of the pack, and contains an arcuate portion, suitable for holding a lighter, on one end. The clip is manufactured from a resilient material, and shaped in a manner that causes it to be lightly biased against the pack, thereby holding the clip in position. The two longer clip arms are sized to have a large enough surface area to be suitable for promotional use, and the clip arms and ends are shaped to securely grip the cigarette pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,382 B1 to Lenderman describes a cigarette lighter holder made from a shell having a side wall and a bottom wall defining an upwardly opening chamber sized to slidably receive a cigarette lighter. A flexible rib within the chamber frictionally grasps the lighter to securely hold the lighter in the lighter holder. The rib can be formed on a sleeve in the chamber. A cord is mounted to the bottom of the shell, for example, by an eyelet secured to the shell bottom. The eyelet can be mounted to the shell bottom so that it can rotate relative to the shell. The cord is adapted to be secured to an article of clothing or a purse to help prevent loss of the holder and lighter if the user should accidentally drop the holder, with the lighter in it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,905 to Kilfoy describes a key ring attachable lighter holding shell with flexible holding flaps which is a shell-shaped holder into which a reusable lighter or a disposable lighter may be inserted and held securely, yet can also be taken out and replaced again, and it may be attached to a key ring or key chain in order to help prevent a person from losing a lighter as long as the keys are not lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,730 to Acácio da Silva describes an improved lighter-key-holder arrangement, wherein the key-holder is independent from the lighter and comprises a detachable fitting having a cross-section similar to that of the lighter. The cross-section can be circular or rectangular. The fitting is coupled to the lighter by a threaded pin centrally formed thereon and received in a threaded bore hole centrally formed on the bottom surface of the lighter. The fitting is provided with a transverse opening that is closed by a latch actuated by a spring and manually operated by an external button. In another embodiment, the fitting has a cross-section different from that of the lighter. In yet another embodiment, the lighter body is spherical. In still another embodiment, a connecting ring may be provided on the body of the lighter, on the fitting or on the trigger lever of the lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,847 to Da Silva describes an improved lighter-key-holder arrangement, wherein the key-holder is independent from the lighter and comprises a detachable fitting having a cross-section similar to that of the lighter. The cross-section can be circular or rectangular. The fitting is coupled to the lighter by a threaded pin centrally formed thereon and received in a threaded bore hole centrally formed on the bottom surface of the lighter. The fitting is provided with a transverse opening that is closed by a latch actuated by a spring and manually operated by an external button. In another embodiment, the fitting has a cross-section different from that of the lighter. In yet another embodiment, the lighter body is spherical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,532 to Bercik describes a retractable lighter apparatus which discloses a retractable housing member including a spring-biased retractable first length of chain positionable within a housing secured to a second length of chain with an intermediate abutment sphere to maintain the second length of chain exteriorly of the housing. The second length of chain is integrally secured to a “C” shaped spring clip at its remote end securable about a cigarette lighter. The cigarette lighter and clip are positionable within a pouch of an internal diameter complementary to that of the external diameter of the “C” shaped clip, wherein the “C” shaped clip and associated second length of chain are directed within the pouch and along a slot axially positioned through a wall of the pouch. The retraction member and the pouch are each provided with clips for securement to various garment portions of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,661 to Wainscott describes a device which herein comprises a cord or chain, preferably an elastic cord, with means for fastening one end to a cigarette lighter and means such as a clip, at the other end for attaching the cord to a portion of a lady's purse or to an article of a man's clothing. This device facilitates the finding and retrieval of the cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,496 to Johnson describes an attachment for cigarette lighters for ensuring against accidental loss or theft while at the same time providing convenient wearing and attractive display. Most cigarette lighters have been carried in independent fashion and are frequently lost or borrowed because of the absence of an attachment to a wearing garment. The present invention provides an attractive chain linkage for securing a cigarette lighter to wearing apparel, and particularly to a vest, which prevents loss of the lighter yet enables the wearer of the vest to have free use of the lighter. The chain is joined at one end to the non-flammable end of the lighter and especially the cap, which seals the inlet into the lighter casing for filling the lighter with ignitable fluid. Normally, the lighter with the attached end of the chain would be carried in a vest pocket. The balance of the chain is passed through a button hole of the vest and carries on its other end a weighted object, such as a watch, receivable in a pocket of the vest remote from the lighter. The chain is long enough to enable the wearer of the vest to take out the lighter without detaching the chain, light a cigarette held in his mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,036 to C. Simpson describes an invention that relates to a combined wind guard and a detachable connecting means whereby a conventional cigarette lighter may be suspended from a flexible support, such as a chain or the like.